Thorobshuun
De Thorobshuun vormen één van de twaalf goblin stammen, die Bandos naar Gielinor bracht, vanuit de wereld Yu'biusk. Hoewel ze nog niet zijn uitgestorven zijn er nog maar weinig van Thorobshuun over, en ze zijn niet te vinden in de Tempel van Bandos onder Hemenster. De Thorobshuun dragen red goblin mails. Hun komt uit een oude goblin taal en betekent "Goblins of the Hills", "Goblins van de heuvels". Geschiedenis Aankomst in Gielinor De Thorobshuun waren ooit een vredig levend volk in Yu'biusk. Hier hebben zij duizenden jaren geleeft zonder oorlogen of conflicten. Dat zou allemaal veranderen, wanneer Bandos arriveerde. Zaros, de God wiens rijk Misthalin, Asgarnia, de Wildernis, en het noorden van Morytania bezette, was machteloos gemaakt door de nieuwe god Zamorak. Zonder de aanwezigheid voor de machtige Zaros konden de andere goden strijden om macht en land; een strijd die al gauw zou escaleren tot de God Wars. Bandos had soldaten nodig, en hij dacht dat hij de Goblins kon trainen, om voor hem te vechten. Hij arriveerde in Yu'biusk, maakte de Goblins tot zijn slaven, en voerde ze naar Gielinor, waar hij ze tot gewetenloze moordmachines zou maken. , waar de enige overgebleven Thorobshuun vandaag de dag leven.]] Verbanning en Verdeling De Thorobshuun overleefden de God Wars, maar toen de Edicts of Guthix geïnstalleerd waren, zaten de volgers van Bandos zonder leider. Volgens de documenten van de Elven Cadarn Clan, zouden de Thorobshuun en de Ogres van de Feldip Hills als gauw in een bloederige burgeroorlog terecht komen, in het begin van de Fourth Age. De Ogres wonnen dit gevecht, en de Thorobshuun werden verdreven naar centraal Kandarin. Hier blijken ze verdeelt te zijn geraakt. Sommigen zijn gebleven, maar anderen zijn naar de opkomende koninkrijken Asgarnia en Misthalin gereisd. Elven Conflicten De Thorobshuun die in Kandarin achter gebleven waren, bleken maar een kleine bedreiging voor de Elven kolonisten, die niet instaat waren geweest een alliantie te starten met de Ogres, vanwege de burgeroorlog. De leider van de kolonisten, Koning Baxtorian, zou door gaan met het bestrijden van de Goblins en andere volken, totdat zijn vrouw Glarial vermoord werd. Hij zou niet veel later, neergeslagen door de gebeurtenis, zelf ten overlijden komen, met als gevolg dat de kolonisten gedwongen waren terug te keren naar Tirannwn. Het Gevecht om Atarisundri , King Healthorg rijdend op Mibbiwocket, Glouphrie the Untrusted, en Hazelmere the Ethereal, allen klaar om de Thorobshuun onder ogen te komen.]] De Thorobshuun zouden zich relatief stil houden tot tegen het eind van de Fourth Age. Nu dat zij niet langer lastig gevallen werden door de Elven richten zij zich op de Gnomes uit de Tree Gnome Stronghold, die aan het herstellen waren van de God Wars. De twee kanten vochten kleine gevechten uit, waarbij de Goblins een serieus te nemen bedreiging bleken voor de Gnomes. Deze gevechten zouden uiteindelijk leiden tot het Gevecht om Atarisundri. De Gnomes ontmoeten de Goblins ten zuiden van de Stronghold, dichtbij de bergen van Arandar. Er was een aanzienlijk aantal Gnomes, maar er waren nog altijd veel meer Goblins. Het leek erop dat de Gnomes verslagen zouden worden. De Gnome King Healthorg, rijdend op de tortoise Mibbiwocket, reed naar het niemandsland tussen de legers, met zijn adviseurs Glouphrie, Oaknock, en Hazelmere. Toen de Thorobshuun zich klaar maakten om aan te vallen, gebruikte Glouphrie illusionaire magie en creëerde zo, wat leek op een groot leger van gevechts tortoises. De Thorobshuun, die niet wisten dat het slechts een illusie was, vluchtten massaal. Hoewel er aan geen van beide kanten gewonden zijn gevallen, waren de Gnomes overduidelijk de winnaars, en traden hiermee een gouden tijdperk in, dat zou duren tot de dood van Koning Healthorg. De Thorobshuun in Kandarin zouden hierna verdwijnen uit de geschiedenis. Hoewel het onduidelijk is wat er precies met hen gebeurt is, is het waarschijnlijk dat ze zijn weggevaagd, of zijn samengevoegd met andere Goblin stammen. Conflicten rond Avarrocka De Thorobshuun, die reisden naar Asgarnia en Misthalin, beroofden kolonisten, en bleken een gevaar voor eenieder die zij tegen kwamen. In het jaar 700 van de Fourth age bleek Avarrocka de enige nederzetting, die bestand was tegen de Thorobshuun en hun nieuwe bondgenoot, de Garagorshuun stam. De Goblins vochten tien jaar lang tegen Avarrocka en plunderden en vermoorden zo veel als mogelijk. Rond 710 begonnen zij aan een enorme aanval op de stad, en brandden zij de stad geheel plat. Arrav, de kampioen van Avarrocka, die opzoek was naar een schild om de Mahjarrat Zemouregal met te bestrijden, zag de rook vanuit de stad komen, en keerde terug naar Avarrocka, om daar de hele stad platgebrand terug te vinden, met slechts enkele overlevenden. Met alle sterke mannen die de aanval overleefd hadden, bracht hij de Goblins naar Goblin Village. Hij realiseerde zich dat hij niets zou bereiken, wanneer hij met hen zou vechten. Gek genoeg wist Arrav de Thorobshuun en Garagorshuun vredig te benaderen, om hen te vragen een einde te maken aan de strijd. De stammen accepteerden dit voorstel, en deze overeenkomst geldt nog altijd. Zonder deze conflicten wist Avarrocka zich te ontwikkelen tot één van de grootste steden van de mensen en de Thorobshuun van Asgarnia gingen een relatief vredige tijd tegemoet. De Thorobshuun vandaag de dag Vandaag de dag zijn er nog maar Thorobshuun overgebleven. Hun enige overlevenden leven in de Goblin Village ten noorden van Falador. Zij hebben geen kamer in de tempel onder de locatie van de Battle of Plain of Mud, en de daar aanwezige Goblins geloven dat zij opgegaan zijn in andere stammen. De Thorobshuub begeven zich in een relatief vredige tijd, echter de conflicten tussen hen en de Gargorshuun over weinig betekende zaken als de kleur van hun uitrusting, maakt dat zij nog altijd in gevaar zijn. Hun leiders, General Wartface en General Bentnoze, zijn voor Goblin standaard redelijk vredelievend, en houden zich aan de eeuwenoude overeenkomst met het hedendaagse Varrock. De generaals zijn recent uitgenodigd voor de Lumbridge Secret Council. Interne Conflicten Het volgende speelt zich af in de Goblin Diplomacy quest. De Thorobshuun waren recent erg dichtbij een burgeroorlog met de Garagorshuun. Jarenlang hadden de twee een bruine uitrusting. De twee stammen waren toe aan iets nieuw, de ene stam koos de kleur rood, en de ander groen. De Goblin Village raakte gauw in conflict, waarbij men in het dorp elkaar aanviel. Dit vormde een bedreiging voor heel Asgarnia, tot aan het zuidelijke Port Sarim toe. Uiteindelijk wist een avonturier de beide partijen gerust te stellen, met de oude bruine kleur als compromis. Vervolging door H.A.M. Het volgende speelt zich af tijdens de Another Slice of H.A.M. quest. , mede mogelijk gemaakt door de Thorobshuun.]] Onder de stad Lumbridge, ontdekten de Dorgeshuun van Dorgesh-Kaan recent een Ancient Mace, die gebruikt werd door Goblins tijden de God Wars. Om te proberen meer te weten te komen over de Mace, reisden de Dorgeshuun cave goblin Zanik en de avonturier, die de burgeroorlog had voorkomen, naar de Goblin Village, waar zij de bewoners vroegen naar de betekenis van de Mace. vangt Zanik in het Thorobshuun dorp.]] Een van de Goblins uit het dorp, Grubfoot, zei dat Zanik de zogenaamde "Chosen Commander" was, een Goblin gestuurd door "The Big High War God" (Bandos) die de Goblins in een nieuw tijdperk moest leiden. Terwijl Zanik hierover praatte met de Thorobshuun en Garagorshuun vielen H.A.M. extremisten het dorp aan, waarbij zij verscheidene Goblins vermoorden en Zanik ontvoerden. De Thorobshuun en Garagorshuun stuurden hun sterkste krijgers, Sergeant Slimetoes en Sergeant Mossyfists om de Dorgeshuun te helpen. Zij hielpen de avonturier om Zanik te bevrijden en het Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System te verstigen. De Thorobshuun lijken vredelievend te zijn tegenover de Dorgeshuun. Ambassador Alvijar, een dwarf van de dwarven hoofdstad Keldagrim, zegt ook dat gezien de vriendelijkheid van de Dorgeshuun en de hulpvaardigheid van de Thorbshuun, er wel eens een langdurige vrede zou kunnen ontstaan tussen Goblins en Dwarves. en:Thorobshuun